Le Rêve de Ma Vie
by MaCha1983
Summary: J'ai 20 ans et depuis mon enfance, j'ai un rêve. Aujourd'hui, je délaisse mon quotidien et mes habitudes pour que ce rêve devienne réalité. ATTENTION : catégorie Twilight mais pas en rapport avec, j'ai du utiliser une catégorie de FF pour pouvoir publier


**Coucou,**

**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai fait pour ma Potine adorée. Juste envie de lui faire plaisir sur un sujet qu'elle aime, envie de la laisser s'évader un instant, car parfois une bonne bouffée d'air fait du bien.**

**Elle a bien voulu que je vous fasse partager ce petit OS, donc je vous laisse le lire.**

**Mes incontournables correctrices étaient de la partie, merci Aurore et Caro. Mes deux lectrices Dri et Lu ont également fait parties de l'aventure, sans oublier que Dri a fait une superbe bannière que vous trouverez sur mon profil.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**

* * *

**Le Rêve de Ma Vie**

J'étais dans cet avion depuis des heures, je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'atterrir. Pour la première fois je débarquais sur le sol américain et réalisais mon rêve en venant m'installer dans le Montana avec pour seul compagnie, mon fidèle Inoui.

Même s'ils espéraient toujours le contraire, mes parents savaient que ce moment arriverait. Celui où je plaquerai mon quotidien en France pour enfin venir dans ces contrés sauvages. Depuis que j'ai 5 ans je leur répète sans relâche que ma vie est ici, au milieu de la nature et entourée de chevaux. Et me voilà à 20 ans, réalisant ce projet qui m'anime depuis 15 ans. Quitter mon pays ne m'a pas posé problème, si ce n'est le fait d'y laisser mes proches et mes amis. Mais rien n'était plus fort que ce rêve.

Et là dans cet avion, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'hurler à tous : _Woods Bay, nous voilà !_

La descente commençait, toutes mes pensées voguant vers la soute où mon partenaire à quatre pattes se trouvait. Je n'appréciais pas l'idée de le faire voyager ainsi, mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il m'accompagne. De plus, une fois ces longues heures de vol terminées, nous finirions le trajet de Missoula vers notre destination finale, en van. Seulement 2h30 nous séparaient de notre but et ensuite il serait tranquille dans son parc. Tout était prévu !

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais conservé l'argent que l'on me donnait, économisant pour mon futur, travaillant chaque été depuis mes 14 ans, plaçant de petites économies sur un compte, qui au fil des ans s'était bien garni. De plus, la générosité de mes proches, m'avait aidée à gonfler un peu plus mon épargne et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je pouvais me permettre de venir ici.

Je planifiais mon départ depuis plus d'un an, cherchant les meilleures solutions pour m'installer dans ce pays inconnu. J'étais parfaitement bilingue, j'avais trouvé un travail de serveuse dans un petit restaurant en attendant de trouver mieux et pour me loger une maisonnette en location dans la petite ville de Woods Bay m'attendait. Cette bourgade comptait environ 750 habitants, c'était exactement ce que je voulais pour démarrer ma nouvelle vie. Du fait de la taille et la localisation de la ville, le loyer de mon logement était plus que correct pour une maison. Sans compter que le terrain qui l'entourait me permettait d'offrir tout le confort à Inoui.

L'atterrissage se passa en douceur et nous débarquâmes. Je fonçais retrouver mon partenaire et vérifier qu'il se portait bien. Je fus rassurée, lorsque je le vis sortir de la soute, tout fringant. Il hennit en m'apercevant, signe qu'il allait à merveille.

Après avoir récupéré la voiture de location et le van que j'avais réservé depuis la France, nous roulâmes pour atteindre notre nouveau chez nous. J'observais tout du paysage, m'attardant principalement sur les grands espaces et les plaines qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. De gigantesques sapins bordaient l'horizon pendant que j'avançais sourire aux lèvres sur la route 93. Après une bonne heure, nous la quittâmes et nous dirigeâmes sur la 35. Un lac immense longeait la chaussée, je conclus qu'il s'agissait du Flathead Lake. La route était déserte, je ne croisais pas une ville pendant le reste du trajet et soudain je lus le panneau tant attendu de Woods Bay.

- On est arrivé Inoui, nous voilà chez nous. Criais-je en baissant la vitre du pick up pour que mon cheval m'entende.

J'entrais dans ce petit village magnifique et surréaliste. D'un côté l'eau à perte de vue et de l'autre, une forêt épaisse. Ce lieu était déroutant par tant de différence, à droite la verdure et le calme et à gauche le bleu du lac, dont la surface était lisse. J'aimais déjà cet endroit !

J'avançais doucement, sous le regard curieux de quelques habitants et soudain, juste avant la sortie de la ville, sur la droite, je vis le petit chemin que je cherchais. Je m'y engouffrais et m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Elle m'engloutit rapidement et l'ombre des feuillages fut la bienvenue après la chaleur de ce soleil estival.

Je me garais, en ne quittant pas mon nouvel environnement des yeux. J'étais subjuguée. C'était magnifique. Un véritable havre de paix en pleine nature, comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Une petite maison s'élevait au centre du bois. Les murs semblaient être façonnés de façon à ce que la maison ne dérange pas la nature. Ici, c'était elle la reine et l'homme avait fait les choses bien, cherchant à conserver toute la beauté de la flore. La bâtisse était enrobée d'un halo de lumière, qui reflétait le soleil qui perforait la forêt juste à cet endroit.

La pierre était le matériau principal de ma nouvelle demeure. Un toit en ardoise surplombait le tout et offrait une touche originale à l'ensemble. Ici, c'était peut être habituel, mais pour la petite Lyonnaise que j'étais, cela me plut. Quelques marches menaient à la terrasse qui longeait toute la maison. Mais mon regard fut happé par une étendue verte, parsemée d'arbres qui faisait face à la bâtisse.

Le terrain était splendide, se confondant entre plaine et forêt. Il me paraissait immense. Les pins et autres végétaux parsemaient la prairie, offrant des espaces vastes, comme des abris naturels qui permettraient à mon Inoui de profiter au maximum de sa nouvelle vie. En contrebas, j'entendais de l'eau ruisseler et je découvris un courant d'eau, qui ferait office d'abreuvoir, mais aussi de piscine privée à mon cheval.

Au fond de moi, je pensais que ça le changerait du club. J'avais croisé son chemin quelques années auparavant, lorsque je prenais encore des cours en manège. Ce fantastique cheval alezan était une merveille pour moi. Il n'était pas seulement magnifique physiquement, une fois sur son dos, tout me paraissait possible. C'est ce qui me décida à faire très vite une proposition d'achat à mon club, afin qu'il quitte au plus vite sa carrière d'enseignant et qu'il devienne tout à moi. Je pus lui offrir ce qu'il méritait quelques mois après notre rencontre. Il était encore tout jeune du haut de ses 5 ans et avait fière allure. Il était entré dans ma vie depuis maintenant 3 ans et je ne regretterai jamais qu'il soit devenu mon partenaire de jeu.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs car un hennissement se fit entendre. Je souris face à l'impatience de mon cheval, mais après tout, il devait être pressé de sortir de la remorque et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. J'ouvris donc la portière et me dirigeait vers le van. Au passage j'ouvris la petite porte avant et dénouais la longe d'Inoui.

- Désolé mon beau, me voilà. Lui dis-je en lui caressant le chanfrein.

Je déverrouillais la porte arrière et la fis descendre doucement. J'enlevais également la barre de queue et d'une légère pression sur les crins fournis de sa queue, je lui ordonnais de descendre. Il s'exécuta en douceur, heureux de quitter sa « boite de transport. »

- Bienvenu chez nous. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il pointait les oreilles et reniflait l'air. C'était sa façon à lui de faire connaissance avec les lieux. Un raclement de sabot m'indiqua qu'il se sentait à l'aise et surtout qu'il voulait se défouler après ce long trajet. Je le dirigeais donc vers son nouveau parc. J'ouvris la clôture, défit le nœud de son licol et lui rendis sa liberté.

Il partit rapidement, galopant jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Il ralentit sa course, sautillant légèrement pour récupérer le trot après sa vive allure et s'immobilisa. Il regardait autour de lui, naseaux dilatés, queue en panache, il était à tomber. C'était mon cheval, chez moi au Montana ! Je ne réalisais pas encore, mais tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je me sentais bien et à ma place.

Je regardais Inoui faire le tour du parc, aller et revenir, prendre quelques brins d'herbe, puis écouter un bruit qu'il avait capté. Il semblait bien et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Après ma pause et avant que toute force ne m'abandonne, je décidais de nettoyer le van que je devais rendre le lendemain à l'agence de location, ainsi que le pick up. Je déchargeais mes valises et poussais enfin la porte de mon chez moi.

L'intérieur était comme sur les photos de l'agence. Tout en bois, de petites pièces, mais conviviales. Je déposais mes bagages dans l'entrée et fis rapidement le tour étant donné qu'il n'y avait que trois pièces.

Une cuisine sur ma droite, qui comportait un poêle ancien en guise de gazinière, une table en rondins de bois et un évier en pierre. En face, le salon était une merveille, avec sa grande baie vitrée arrondie sur le haut qui donnait directement sur le parc. Une petite cheminée dans l'angle droit, un futon et un rocking chair en bois foncé. Rien que pour la vue sur l'extérieur, cet endroit devint immédiatement mon lieu préféré de la maison. Je passais dans la chambre, qui était meublée d'un lit massif, surplombé d'un édredon qui paraissait douillet. La salle de bain donnait directement dans la chambre, séparée uniquement par une porte de saloon. Je trouvais ça vraiment original, tout comme le reste de la salle de bain. Une baignoire en bois posée sur une petite estrade dominait la salle d'eau. Une douche était aussi présente dans un angle, à côté d'un lavabo en bois lui aussi. L'ensemble était vraiment très chaleureux et je savais que je ne regretterai pas mon choix de tout quitter pour vivre mon rêve.

Je pris rapidement mes marques, faisant un brin de ménage et ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer. Le soleil de ce mois de juillet était divin. Je pensais que le Montana offrirait un climat plus frais, mais l'air était sec et ce manque d'humidité donnait une sensation de douceur vraiment agréable.

Une fois mes sacs vidés et mes vêtements rangés dans l'armoire, je me préparais pour aller faire quelques courses pour manger au moins le soir et le lendemain matin. Je dételais le van et repris le petit chemin en terre qui me conduisit jusqu'à la route principale. Je détaillais les bâtiments en bordure de route, à la recherche d'une épicerie. Je ne trouverai pas de grande surface ici, je savais que la plus proche était à une dizaine de kilomètre et je n'avais pas envie de rouler tant. Soudain, j'aperçus une petite enseigne discrète, entourée d'un fin néon rouge et me garais sur le parking.

Une femme d'âge mûr tenait la caisse. Sourire aux lèvres, elle me salua, le regard emplit de douceur. J'achetais quelques légumes, des tranches de bacon, des œufs, du pain de mie et du beurre de cacahuète.

- Bonjour. Bienvenue chez nous ! Me dit la caissière.

- Bonjour. Merci beaucoup. Mais comment savez-vous ?

- Il y a peu de visages inconnus dans le coin. Et d'où vient ce joli accent ?

- Je suis française. Je viens juste d'arriver, je loue la petite maison de M. Roy.

- Eh bien... qu'est-ce qui pousse une jeune fille comme vous à venir se perdre dans un petit village comme le nôtre ?

- L'aventure ! L'évasion ! C'est un rêve d'enfance. Je suis ici avec mon cheval, on attaque une nouvelle vie ensemble.

- Vous êtes bien courageuse. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander, les habitants de Woods Bay et moi même seront ravis de vous aider.

- Je vous remercie vraiment, je ne manquerai pas de vous solliciter si besoin. Bonne journée !

- A vous aussi.

J'étais ravie de voir que les gens semblaient accueillants dans le coin. Et l'épicière était vraiment adorable. Je rentrais chez moi et m'approchais de la clôture pour donner une carotte à Inoui. Il la dévora, le temps que je rentre dans la maison.

Un bon repas, une bonne douche plus tard et je me couchais dans les draps frais que j'avais installés sur le lit. Après cette journée plus que chargée, je m'endormis sans demander mon reste.

Le lendemain, je me présentais à l'agence de location de Bigfork et rendis le pick up et la remorque. Je m'arrêtais dans un petit garage qui vendait des voitures d'occasions et dégotais une vieille camionnette qui me dépannerait en attendant de pouvoir m'offrir mieux. En route, je fis quelques courses pour tenir la fin de semaine et me présentais au Swan River Cafe, où je débutais mon service dès le lendemain.

Le patron, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, était vraiment charmant. Il me fit visiter l'établissement et me donna déjà quelques conseils. Je commencerai mon nouvel emploi pour le service de midi le lendemain. J'espérais tenir le coup, car pour le moment, le décalage horaire n'était pas facile à gérer et la fatigue pesait lourd sur mes paupières.

Je rentrais chez moi, avec la ferme intention, d'aller faire un tour avec Inoui, mais avant cela, je me promis de faire une petite sieste, car mes jambes me portaient à peine. Je franchis la porte de la maison et m'affalais sur le futon, pour m'en relever que 2 heures plus tard.

Ce « petit » sommeil réparateur me fit le plus grand bien et je décidais d'aller faire le tour des environs. Une fois changée, je partis chercher Inoui, qui broutait paisiblement au soleil. A mon approche, il releva la tête et vint me voir. Je lui passais le licol et débutais le pansage directement dans le parc. Il était parfaitement inutile que je l'attache, le simple fait d'avoir le licol lui indiquait que je m'occupais de lui, donc il se figeait et attendait que je termine ce que je faisais. De plus, il appréciait énormément ces moments de massage et de détente d'avant balade.

Une fois terminé, je l'harnachais, me promettant de troquer ma Padova contre une selle plus adaptée à la randonnée, activité que je pratiquerai beaucoup plus ici. Je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant le dressage ou l'obstacle, les sensations me manqueraient trop.

Je pris la carte des lieux afin de ne pas me perdre et montais sur mon fier destrier. Nous longeâmes un chemin dans les bois pendant un petit moment, avant de trouver un sentier plus étroit, bordant un ruisseau. Je trottinais pour chauffer en douceur les muscles et articulations de mon cheval, en prévision d'un bon galop un peu plus loin, lorsque le sol me le permettrait.

La piste s'élargit à nouveau, au moment où nous franchissions les derniers arbres de la forêt. Devant nous un paysage incroyable apparut. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais imaginé un endroit pareil. Une étendue verte se dessinait à perte de vue. Des sapins habillaient les montagnes, qui formaient un rempart autour de la plaine. Le soleil au zénith brillait fortement à cette heure de la journée, créant une ambiance calme, apaisante et relaxante. Nous avancions doucement, comme si Inoui ne voulait pas déranger la nature. Tout ici reflétait le Montana comme je l'espérais. Une larme roula silencieusement sur ma joue, représentant toute l'émotion que j'éprouvais à cet instant.

Au loin, un orignal bondit pour se cacher lorsqu'il nous vit. Le charme était rompu et je décidais qu'il était temps de profiter de cette étendue d'herbe.

- T'es prêt mon beau ? Demandais-je à Inoui.

Il se tendit, sachant pertinemment que quand je lui demandais ça, un galop effréné s'en suivait. Je repris un peu de rênes, serrais doucement les jambes à la sangle et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il bondisse tel un boulet de canon. Ses longues foulées régulières emplirent mon cerveau, ses sabots tapant le sol résonnaient entre les montagnes, offrant un son fabuleux à mes oreilles. Il mettait toute sa puissance, son envie et son désir de me satisfaire dans chaque pas qu'il faisait. Je me sentais plus que vivante, l'air fouettant mon visage, des larmes de joies mêlées à celles causées par l'air qui soufflait sur mes paupières, inondaient mes joues. J'avais la sensation de voler, que rien ne nous était impossible à cet instant. Je laissais les rênes longues pour qu'Inoui trouve toute la liberté de mouvement dont il avait besoin pour se donner comme il le faisait. Encolure allongée, oreilles pointées et crins au vent, se soulevant à chaque foulée, je prenais toutes les émotions qu'il m'offrait.

J'ignorais quelle distance nous avions parcouru, mais un bruit attira mon attention. J'avais reconnu la musique d'autres sabots foulants le sol. Alors que nous étions seuls l'instant d'avant, je me retournais, juste à temps pour voir un cow boy me doubler dans une vitesse folle. Mon cheval surpris également, piétina un instant et me demanda l'autorisation de suivre son cousin américain.

Désireuse de lui faire plaisir, mais aussi de poursuivre l'instant de bien être que j'avais vécu quelques instants plus tôt, j'autorisais Inoui à reprendre son galop et rejoindre l'autre couple qui s'amusait dans la plaine.

Ils étaient rapides, le cheval paint avait une musculature impressionnante. Chaque muscle se tendait sur sa croupe, il était fier et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dépasser. Le regard lancé par son cavalier à notre encontre, m'apprit qu'il n'était lui non plus pas décidé à abandonner la victoire.

Prise dans la compétition amicale, je décidais de tenter tout de même le coup, après tout, Inoui était au meilleur de sa forme lui aussi. Mon cheval se prenait lui aussi au jeu et je l'autorisais à accélérer encore. Relâchant mes rênes au maximum, lui insufflant toute la confiance que j'avais en lui.

- Fais toi plaisir mon beau, donne tout ce que t'as. Lui murmurais-je.

A cet instant, il reprit de plus belle. Atteignant une vitesse que nous n'avions jamais explorée ensemble. Je me demandais si ses pieds touchaient encore le sol par moment, tellement il allait vite. Soudain, les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de nos adversaires, se réduisirent considérablement. A un mètre d'eux, j'ordonnais à mon cheval de se déporter légèrement sur la gauche et c'est dans un dernier claquement de langue d'encouragement, qu'Inoui frôla le paint et le doubla, le distançant de deux bons mètres.

Je sentis le cheval ralentir derrière moi et j'en fis de même. Je conservais le trot pour que mon partenaire retrouve son souffle, après cette course folle, sa cage thoracique se soulevant énergiquement. Je pris une allure lente, ce qui laissa le temps à mon concurrent de se caler à côté de moi.

- Bravo, très jolie performance.

- Merci. Répondis-je fièrement.

Je tournais la tête pour observer l'homme qui me parlait. Et ce que je vis me déstabilisa. Il s'agissait d'un jeune cow boy, qui devait être à peine plus vieux que moi, la peau légèrement dorée par le soleil de saison et des yeux clairs. Je distinguais une chevelure châtain sous son chapeau et je supposais que sous ses traits fins, se cachait une musculature parfaite. Je rougis légèrement lorsque son regard se posa sur moi et ma seule pensée fut qu'aucun Lyonnais ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

- Oh vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous ?

- En effet. Je suis arrivée hier.

- Et d'où venez-vous ?

- De France.

- Waou... Paris, la Tour Eiffel... Enuméra-t-il songeur en imitant maladroitement l'accent français. Vous êtes là en vacances ?

- Non, je suis venue m'installer ici.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de parler ainsi à cet inconnu ?_

- Je m'appelle Ethan et toi ? Je peux te tutoyer ?

- Sans problème.

_Et merde !_

- Et je m'appelle Pauline.

- Enchanté Pauline.

Sa prononciation m'arracha un sourire. Entendre mon prénom avec l'accent américain me troubla... à moins que ce ne soit le fait que ce soit lui qui le dise.

- Oh et j'ai oublié de te présenter Talisman. Lança-t-il en flattant l'encolure du paint.

- Il est magnifique en tout cas. Lui c'est Inoui. Dis-je en désignant ma monture.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Sourit-il en abaissant son chapeau pour saluer mon cheval. Alors comme ça tu es arrivée hier. Tu es venue t'installer ici avec ta famille ?

- Pas exactement. Je suis seule. J'ai décidé de concrétiser mon rêve en vivant ici. J'ai quitté tout ce que j'avais et me voilà.

Il siffla d'admiration.

- Charmante et courageuse. Tu es la femme parfaite. Plaisanta-t-il.

Les rougeurs envahirent à nouveau mon visage, sans que je ne puisse les maîtriser.

- Et timide avec ça. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Les rougissements sont une sale habitude face aux compliments. D'ailleurs... assez parlé de moi. Tu es originaire d'ici ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours vécu à Woods Bay avec ma famille. C'est ainsi depuis plusieurs générations. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche.

- Woods Bay ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très grand, mais cette ville a son charme. Ma mère y tient l'épicerie avec ma sœur et mon père, mon frère et moi travaillons au ranch familial.

Ainsi donc, la femme de ce matin était sa mère. Autant dire que la sociabilité devait être héréditaire.

- Je crois que je connais ta mère dans ce cas.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- Hier je suis passée à la boutique faire quelques courses...

- Mais oui, elle m'a parlé d'une locataire chez les Roy.

- C'est bien moi !

Nous continuâmes notre balade en faisant connaissance. Il me montra des chemins à emprunter pour revenir sur Woods Bay. Nous chevauchâmes un long moment, puis sans que je ne reconnaisse les lieux, trop subjuguée par ce cavalier aux yeux clairs, je me retrouvais devant ma maison.

- Merci pour la balade. Dis-je.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui provoqua illico l'incandescence de mes joues.

- Désolé, mais j'adore ces petites rougeurs. Sourit-il.

- Eh bien profites en, car si tu continues à t'amuser à me faire rougir ainsi, tu n'es pas prêt de me revoir. Le menaçais-je avec tout le sérieux que je pouvais.

- Ah... euh... ok, j'arrête alors, car j'ai envie de te revoir. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

_Il a envie de me revoir... yehaaa ! _

- Moi aussi. Soufflais-je.

Ce qui rendit instantanément le sourire à Ethan. Il était divin quand il souriait comme ça. J'aurais pu le flatter rien que pour voir son visage s'illuminer ainsi.

- Dans ce cas, je passe te chercher demain en fin de matinée et on va faire un pique nique.

- J'aurais adoré ça, vraiment... mais je travaille à midi demain.

- Tu es là depuis hier et tu as déjà du travail. Impressionnant ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis serveuse au Swan River Cafe. Mais j'ai l'intention de trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant par la suite.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, ce n'est que partie remise pour le pique nique, mais on se verra tout de même pour le déjeuner.

- Comment ça ?

- Je viendrai à Bigfork demain midi pour manger dans ton resto ! Répondit-il avec tout le naturel qui le caractérisait.

- Euh... je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée !

_Quelle idiote, pourquoi lui ai-je dis où je travaille !_

- Tu as peur que je te déconcentre ? Me nargua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant quoi dire face à sa dernière réplique.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, mais en tout cas, réserve moi une table pour 12h demain. Bonne soirée Madame. Clama-t-il en me saluant de la tête et en faisant tourner Talisman pour partir.

Je me retrouvais seule devant ma maison, une grimace sur le visage en pensant à ce qui m'attendait demain. Je ressentis aussi un vide après le départ d'Ethan, j'avais vraiment passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie et le fait qu'il s'en aille m'était douloureux.

Finalement, je me remis en action et rentrais Inoui au parc. Il se roula pour détendre son dos, et se dirigea directement dans le ruisseau pour se rafraîchir et boire un peu d'eau. J'en profitais pour ranger le matériel et rentrais à mon tour pour me jeter directement sous une bonne douche chaude.

Ce fut une mauvaise idée, car à peine les flots roulèrent le long de mon dos pour finir leur course sur mes reins et des images plus que déconseillées au moins de 18 ans envahirent mon esprit. Je laissais mes pensées divaguer vers le corps sculpté de mon cow boy, lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de ma transe. Je basculais la température de l'eau vers le froid et restais quelques secondes en dessous du jet pour faire retomber la pression de mon corps. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et en plaçais une autre sur ma tête. Je me dirigeais vers le salon pour constater que mon téléphone indiquait que j'avais reçu un message.

« Nous espérons que tout va bien pour toi aujourd'hui. Nous pensons fort à toi, tu nous manques déjà. On t'aime. Maman et papa. »

Je retins un sanglot, car je devais me l'avouer, malgré le bonheur d'être ici, savoir que mes parents souffraient de mon départ était douloureux. Je m'empressais de répondre que tout allait bien et je fonçais dans ma chambre enfiler un short et un débardeur.

Ce soir encore, je me couchais tôt, épuisée par ma journée, mes pensées dirigées vers Ethan et l'épreuve qui m'attendait demain. Et surtout, j'angoissais, non pas à l'idée d'entamer un nouveau travail, mais bien parce que mon fantasme ambulant viendrait me rendre visite au restaurant le lendemain, enfin, j'espérais qu'il tiendrait parole.

L'aube arriva bien trop vite à mon goût et c'est à reculons que je m'extirpais de sous la couette, alors que mon réveil affichait tout de même 9h du matin.

_Foutu décalage horaire !_

J'enfilais ma tenue de serveuse, fournie la veille par mon patron. Une robe style 50's comme on en voyait dans les cafés à l'époque. Très prêt du corps sur le haut, avec de petites manches couvrant mes épaules, un décolleté arrondi agrémenté d'un foulard noué autour du cou. Le bas était évasé et m'arrivait quelques centimètres au dessus des genoux. Une paire de baskets en toile et des socquettes blanches, finissaient ma tenue. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me maquillais légèrement.

Après une caresse à Inoui, je montais dans ma camionnette, et roulais en direction de Bigfork. Une fois sur place, j'installais mon tablier autour de ma taille et attaquais le dressage des tables. Vers 11h, les premiers clients arrivèrent. Je pris leur commandes et déposais le bon en cuisine. Je préparais les boissons, tout en gardant un œil sur la porte d'entrée, au cas où Ethan la franchisse. Je servais les boissons aux clients, quand la porte teinta. Je me retournais vivement, mais il s'agissait d'un couple que je ne connaissais pas. Ma collègue les installa pendant que je reprenais place derrière le comptoir. Pendant une heure, les clients s'agglutinèrent dans le restaurant et je les servis avec le sourire, malgré l'angoisse qui montait en moi. Il était presque midi et toujours aucun signe de mon beau cow boy.

Je pris une petite pause, le temps d'aller assouvir mes besoins naturels et lorsque je revins, je vis que Lindsay plaçais mon fantasme et un autre homme à une table. Ethan releva les yeux vers moi et lorsqu'il s'assit, il glissa quelques mots à ma collègue.

- Ils veulent être servis par toi chanceuse. Me dit-elle en me rejoignant. Tu es là depuis une journée et tu as déjà des fans, bravo ! Sourit-elle.

Je soufflais discrètement et m'approchais de la table 7, en essayant de me montrer sûre de moi.

- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Bonjour Pauline, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

- Ça va très bien, merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vraiment. Mentis-je avec aplomb.

- Je fais toujours ce que je dis. Au fait, je te présente Zach, mon grand frère.

- Enchantée Zach.

- De même charmante demoiselle. Souffla-t-il aguicheur.

Je vis Ethan se crisper et fixer son frère d'un regard noir avant de me regarder à nouveau. Mon visage ne s'était pas empourpré par la remarque de son aîné, il ne me faisait aucun effet, et lorsque mon Apollon s'en aperçut, il sembla se détendre, l'air satisfait.

- J'aimerais rester à bavarder avec vous, mais comme vous le constatez, j'ai pas mal de monde qui attend, de plus comme c'est mon premier jour, je voudrais faire bonne impression.

- On comprend. Amène-nous 2 bières s'il te plaît. Et je prendrais un burger frites. Reprit Ethan tout sourire.

Je griffonnais la commande sur mon petit bloc et me tournais vers Zach.

- Et pour toi ?

- Ce sera la même chose, mais avec double ration de frites.

- C'est noté, je vous ramène ça dès que c'est prêt. Dis-je en reprenant les menus qu'ils me tendaient.

_« Tu as raison, elle est vraiment charmante. »_ Entendis-je Zach souffler à son frère lorsque je fis demi-tour, ce qui illumina mon visage d'un grand sourire.

Ils finirent leur assiette et lorsque je revins pour débarrasser et leur proposer un café, Ethan était seul à la table. Il me fixait, ses yeux clairs emplis de douceur et un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Son regard me déstabilisa et des picotements se firent sentir dans mon bas ventre. Les rougeurs firent leur apparition sur mes joues instantanément. Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, tout en souriant encore plus et en me regardant toujours. Je baissais les yeux en arrivant à son niveau, et attrapais les assiettes vides, légèrement tremblotante. Je faillis renverser un verre à plusieurs reprises, tant la proximité avec mon Apollon me déstabilisait.

- Détends-toi miss, tout va bien. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille lorsque je me penchais pour me saisir de ses couverts.

Son assurance étant vraiment déstabilisante et je dus retenir un gémissement face à son attitude. Je reculais afin de retrouver mes esprits.

- Je suis détendue, mais tu avais raison hier...

- A quel sujet ?

- Peu importe. Vous prendrez des cafés ?

- Uniquement si tu me dis en quoi j'avais raison.

- Ta présence me...

- Ce sera deux cafés mademoiselle. Répondit la voix grave de Zach qui revenait.

- Sauvez par le gong ! Souffla discrètement Ethan.

Je me penchais à son oreille, ignorant volontairement son frère.

- Ta seule présence me déconcentre et je trouverai comment me venger. Lui murmurais-je tout en tournant les talons.

Lorsque je revins avec leur boissons, j'affichais une certaine confiance en moi, surtout lorsque je vis la tête d'Ethan. Il semblait encore étonné de ma réplique et cela m'amusa. Je déposais les cafés et la note sur leur table, sans même prononcer un mot. Mon cow boy ne me quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Avant de partir, Ethan s'approcha derrière moi, sans que je ne l'entende. Attendant une commande, j'étais contre le comptoir de la cuisine et se positionnant derrière moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger et ne cherchais surtout pas à me dégager, la présence de l'homme dans mon dos, étant bien trop agréable.

- Cet après midi, 16h chez toi, prépare Inoui. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, avant de disparaître, me laissant seule, dans mes pensées, alors que le chef me tendait l'assiette que j'attendais.

- Eh bien ma belle, faut pas rêvasser comme ça, les clients n'aiment pas attendre ! Rit-il.

Je souris et c'est détendue que je terminais mon premier service. A 15h, je quittais le restaurant et rentrais chez moi. A peine arrivée, je me changeais, enfilant une paire de longues chaps brunes sur un pantalon d'équitation assorti, et un débardeur de la même couleur. Une fois prête, je sortis pour panser et seller Inoui.

Il était vers la porte de l'enclos et m'attendait, comme s'il avait compris qu'une balade se préparait. A 16h tapante, nous étions tous les deux équipés pour partir, seuls nos compagnons de promenade manquaient à l'appel. Nous ne dûmes attendre que quelques minutes, avant que je n'aperçoive Talisman et Ethan au travers des arbres derrière ma maison.

- Désolé pour le retard, un léger souci au ranch, mais c'est arrangé. Je vois que vous êtes prêts, alors en selle !

Je m'exécutais et montais avec le plus de grâce possible, sur le dos de mon partenaire qui ne broncha pas d'une semelle. Lorsque je m'assis, je vis qu'Ethan n'avait rien perdu de la scène et qu'il me détaillait des pieds à la tête.

- J'espère que le spectacle te plaît ? Ris-je, le ramenant sur terre.

- Oh que oui ! Renchérit-il sans aucune gêne.

- Hum... il va falloir que tu me rendes la pareille. Osais-je légèrement séductrice.

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard surpris en disait long. Je mis Inoui en marche pour démarrer la balade.

Nous étions cette fois-ci partis du côté du lac. Il voulait me faire découvrir quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas réussi à savoir quoi. Nous marchâmes un long moment côte à côte. Il me faisait découvrir les environs, me narrant l'histoire de son pays. Il était fier de m'expliquer tout ça.

Nous fîmes un canter afin de dégourdir les jambes de nos montures. Aucune compétition ne filtrait cette fois ci, juste le plaisir de galoper ensemble. Soudain, nous arrivâmes au bord d'une falaise. Elle surplombait tout le lac et la vue était à couper le souffle. Une étendu d'eau énorme, lisse et paisible. L'immensité du site me fit me sentir minuscule. Les montagnes bordaient l'eau, quelques plages flirtaient avec les contours du lac. Par ci par là quelques bâtisses s'élevaient, ressemblant davantage à des cabanes qu'à de véritables maisons. On distinguait aussi des pontons de pêche où quelques passionnés laissaient flotter leurs lignes.

- On est presque arrivés, suis moi. Me dit Ethan, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Ok. En tout cas, c'est vraiment magnifique ici. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ça.

- De rien. La visite est pas tout à fait finie.

Nous reprîmes à travers bois, sur un petit sentier qui longeait la falaise, avant de nous enfoncer plus dans la forêt. Plus nous progressions et plus j'entendais le bruit d'un cours d'eau. Le son s'amplifia et devant nous s'ouvrit une plage secrète, où une cascade monumentale régnait. La force du torrent était impressionnante, elle dégageait une violence fulgurante, face au calme du lieu. Le courant se coupait en deux morceaux, d'abord la partie féroce en son sommet, puis elle se terminait plus docilement, en un fin rideau qui s'échouait dans le bassin se trouvant à son pied. Ethan m'expliqua, que c'était un courant d'eau qui se faufilait tout autour du lac, et qu'il se déversait dedans en contrebas de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ma surprise ?

- Elle est à couper le souffle. Vraiment.

Nous descendîmes de nos montures pour les laisser boire. Puis Ethan sorti un thermos de café et quelques pâtisseries de ses sacoches.

_Mais quel gentleman..._

Nous attachâmes les chevaux un peu plus loin et allâmes nous assoir au bord de l'eau. Je retirais mes chaps sous le regard attentif de mon cow boy et m'installais confortablement.

- Tu as pensé à tout dis moi !

- Je t'avais promis un pique nique et comme je t'ai dit, je tiens toujours parole. Donc voilà ! Sourit-il en me tendant une tasse de café.

- Eh bien je trouve cela charmant. Un bon point pour toi.

- Est-ce le seul que je remporte ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je déglutis lentement, afin de préparer une réponse qui ne soit pas embarrassante.

- A vrai dire... non, ce n'est pas le seul.

- Puis-je connaître le ou les autres ?

- Je te trouve bien curieux. Donc non, tu n'en sauras pas plus. Dis-je en retenant un rire face à sa tête.

- Mais... s'il te plaît... que dois-je faire pour que tu me le dises ? Reprit-il très sérieux.

- Tu plaisantes là n'est-ce pas ? Tu me supplies pour que je te dise ces bons points ? Mais tu es fou ! Eclatais-je de rire.

- Je suis plus que sérieux. J'ai besoin de savoir. Renchérit-il, vrillant son magnifique regard au mien.

Mon cerveau s'activa pour trouver une idée amusante à lui proposer.

- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien te le dire, si tu plonges dans l'eau ! Ris-je.

- Très bien. Et pour nous mettre à égalité, vu que je t'ai maté sans scrupule quand tu montais à cheval, je te propose de sauter uniquement en boxer. Ça te va ?

- Euh... oui. Répondis-je enthousiaste le rouge aux joues.

- Ah ces petites rougeurs... ça c'est un de mes bons points te concernant.

Il se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, l'air de rien. Mon regard fut happé par ses doigts fins et agiles, qui défaisaient un à un les pressions qui retenaient le tissus. Il sortit les pants du vêtement de son jean, avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses bras, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son torse dessiné sans exagération. Ses abdominaux sculptés avec talent et surtout son V fascinant. Mes traitresses de joues attendirent ce moment pour prendre la couleur du coquelicot, ce qui me mit dans l'embarras, car Ethan n'avait pas perdu une miette de ma découverte, aucunement discrète.

- Tu apprécies le spectacle ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Plus que tu ne penses. Répondis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il défit les boutons de son pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Il retira agilement ses bottes et ses chaussettes, avant de se défaire totalement de son Wrangler bleu foncé. Il tourna sur lui même et sauta dans le bassin de façon souple et élégante. Il sorti la tête de l'eau, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, les plaquant sur son crâne, le rendant diablement sexy.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute. Rigola-t-il.

- C'était un très beau plongeon. Dis-je en riant, faisant exprès de ne pas répondre à sa réelle question.

- Oh tu files un mauvais coton toi... attends un peu ! Me menaça-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de la rive, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tel un prédateur. Il remonta sur le bord, réduisant la distance entre nous. Je compris où il voulait en venir et me levais donc prestement.

- Ne joue pas à ça tu m'entends ! Dis-je en le pointant du doigt, en tentant de paraître sérieuse.

- Jouer à quoi ? Répondit-il l'air innocent.

Avant qu'il ne m'attrape, je décidais de le prendre de vitesse. Je retirais mon débardeur, ce qui le stoppa dans sa progression. Je profitais de ma diversion, pour retirer mes bottines et enlever difficilement mon pantalon.

_Ah celui qui a conçu ces fichus pantalons n'a pas réfléchi au déshabillage express ! _

Ethan ne bougeait toujours pas, surpris par mon attitude soudainement provocante. Je me retrouvais en boxer et soutien gorge, sans aucune gêne. Il se remit en action, ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

- Le spectacle est encore plus beau ainsi ! Dit-il la voix légèrement rauque.

Il se précipita vers moi, mais je me déportais habilement, afin de courir vers l'eau et plonger à mon tour, n'offrant pas à mon cow boy, l'occasion de gagner cette manche. Je sortis la tête de l'eau, retirant les cheveux qui se plaquaient sur mon front et cherchais Ethan, mais il avait disparu.

- Ethan ? Ethan où es-tu ? L'appelais-je inquiète.

Je sentis deux bras encercler ma taille. J'arrêtais de respirer en sentant le sujet de mes fantasmes, plaquer son torse contre mon dos. Heureusement que j'avais pieds, sinon j'aurais pu me noyer à cet instant précis.

- Maintenant que tu ne peux plus fuir, je veux entendre mes bons points. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, sans oublier de m'embrasser sous celle-ci avec douceur.

- Hum... tu... n'es... pas... du genre... à... renoncer toi ? Dis-je difficilement, ma voix coupée par les sensations que me procuraient ses lèvres.

- Jamais.

- Et si je... refuse ?

- Alors je vais devoir te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu parles ! Me menaça-t-il en attrapant le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents, le mordillant sensuellement.

_Oh... mon... Dieu ! Cet homme est la perfection incarnée !_

- Et tu crois me faire flancher ainsi. Tentais-je, afin de profiter encore de cette douce torture.

- J'ai de très bons arguments ! Dit-il en laissant sa main s'aventurer le long de mon flanc et remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il effleura délicatement, juste pour me mettre en appétit.

- Hum... je... vois oui. Mais... je ne... parlerai...

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, son regard clair avait laissé place à une couleur sombre et une étincelle illuminée ses pupilles. Je m'approchais avec audace de son oreille, plaquant au passage ma poitrine contre son buste et enroulant mes mains autour de sa nuque.

- Jamais. Chuchotais-je avant de reculer mon visage.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Dit-il sur de lui.

Il regarda mes lèvres avec envie, tout comme moi je fixais les siennes. Elles avaient l'air d'une douceur incomparable et charnues à souhait. Je ne pus me retenir d'entrouvrir ma bouche d'anticipation, avant de regarder mon cow boy. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, pour fondre sur mes lèvres. Attrapant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, je me laissais aller à ce baiser. Il ne représentait que l'urgence du moment, l'envie, le besoin de se sentir mutuellement. Nos langues se cherchèrent, sans jamais prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant nous lâcher.

- Excellent argument ! Plaisantais-je.

- Pourquoi avais-je besoin d'argument déjà ? Ironisa-t-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Je me laissais porter par Ethan, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui nous arracha un râle de plaisir lorsque nos deux sexes entrèrent en contact. Il nous amena au pied de la cascade et me plaqua contre la roche recouverte de mousse. L'eau ruisselait sur nos visages, nous offrant une caresse supplémentaire.

Il me regarda un instant, cherchant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Je lâchais son cou, afin de dégrafer mon soutien gorge et le jeter sur la berge, lui donnant de cette façon, mon accord pour continuer.

Il attrapa mon sein droit de sa main, et le malaxa avec légèreté, pendant que son torse frôlait mon autre pointe, déjà durcie. Il embrassait mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille, et descendant sur ma clavicule, seule partie de mon corps qui n'était pas immergée. Il relâcha mon sein, pour venir caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Son geste me fit relâcher ma prise autour de sa taille, pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Il plaça une des ses jambes entre les miennes, électrisant un peu plus mon corps et descendit sa main aventurière vers mon centre. Il cajola mon intimité à travers le tissu de mon boxer, m'arrachant une plainte, lorsqu'il retira sa main.

- Tu es bien impatiente. Sourit-il contre ma bouche.

- Hum. Fut la seule chose que je parvins à répondre.

Sa main s'aventura sur l'élastique de mon boxer, le faisant rouler sur mes cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse me le retirer entièrement et qu'il rejoigne mon soutien gorge sur la rive. Avant que je ne puisse me saisir également de son sous vêtement, ses doigts avaient trouvé l'accès de mes lèvres intimes, les caressant avec tout le talent nécessaire. Il s'activa sur mon petit bouton, faisant de petits cercles de son pouce, pendant qu'il insérait deux doigts en moi. Il accueillit mon gémissement dans sa bouche et il effectua quelques vas et viens en moi.

Il se retira bien trop vite à mon goût, mais en sentant la bosse dans son boxer, je compris qu'il n'était pas loin de venir. Voulant qu'il vienne en moi, je lui enlevais son boxer qui atterrit sur la berge et effleurait sa longueur déjà bien dressée pour moi.

Il attrapa ma main, me stoppa dans mon élan. Je le scrutais étonnée qu'il refuse de me laisser faire. A la place, il enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille et me pénétra avec douceur. Lorsqu'il fut en moi, il commença ses vas et viens et aux vues de notre état respectif, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à venir, mes parois se resserrant autour de sa virilité et lui se déversant en moi.

Il me retint de ses bras puissants pour ne pas que je sombre, subjuguée par mon plaisir. Je n'avais jamais vécu de telles sensations. Etait-ce dû au lieu qui avait accueilli notre ébat, ou le fait que je connaisse à peine cet homme qui me faisait pourtant déjà tant vibrer, ou tout simplement était-ce lié aux battements de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient à chaque fois que je le voyais ?

Une fois notre souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal retrouvés, nous sortîmes de l'eau. Le soleil avait déjà bien décliné, mais nous ne nous en étions bien entendu pas aperçus. Les températures encore chaudes séchèrent rapidement nos peaux, nous permettant ainsi de nous rhabiller.

- Aïe. Lâchais-je lorsque je passais mon débardeur au dessus de ma tête.

- Que se passe-t-il, ça va ? S'inquiéta Ethan.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une douleur dans le haut du dos.

- Tournes toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutais et lui tournais le dos.

- Alors ? Demandais-je.

- Je crois que notre première fois t'aura laissé une trace. Dit-il gêné. Pardonne-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu as une belle entaille entre les omoplates, probablement la roche. Vraiment, je suis désolé. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte avant ?

- Non. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave, je m'en occuperai en rentrant. Par contre, je pense qu'il faut qu'on prenne le chemin du retour avant que la nuit ne nous rattrape.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, nous nous mîmes en selle et partîmes en direction de Woods Bay. Une fois arrivés chez moi et n'ayant aucune envie de le voir partir, je lui proposais de rester avec moi pour la soirée, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Nous lâchâmes les chevaux dans le parc, où ils se roulèrent chacun leur tour, à la même place, puis s'éloignèrent comme de vieux amis de pâture. Nous avions de la chance qu'ils s'entendent bien, ainsi nous n'avions pas à craindre un mauvais coup.

Essayant de soulever ma selle pour la ranger, je sentis une douleur vive au niveau de ma blessure. J'avais réussi à contenir ma souffrance jusque là, afin de ne pas inquiéter Ethan, mais je n'en pouvais plus.

- Laisse tout ça ici, je m'en charge. Va à l'intérieur, je viens m'occuper de toi dans une minute.

- Mais je...

- Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne jeune fille, on s'exécute sans discuter et c'est tout. Pouffa-t-il.

- Bien, je te laisse alors. Répondis-je faussement indignée par son ton.

Après une minute, il était déjà à mes côtés. Je buvais un vers d'eau quand il entra dans la pièce. Il ne me prévint pas et souleva mon débardeur pour voir l'état de ma coupure. Sentir ses doigts sur ma peau calma immédiatement ma douleur, mon esprit s'emplissant d'images plus intéressantes.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu fasses quelques points de suture. Je t'emmène chez un médecin.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est si important ?

- Autant s'en assurer, il ne vaut mieux prendre aucun risque, de plus il faut que tu sois désinfectée correctement, sait-on jamais.

- Je me change et on y va alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour Bigfork, car aucun médecin n'était plus proche. Ethan au volant de ma camionnette et moi appuyée contre son épaule.

Je me sentais bien à son contact, apaisée. Comme si ma place était ici, comme une évidence. C'était assez déroutant d'ailleurs, j'étais venue ici vivre mon rêve, être libre et profiter de bons moments avec mon Inoui. Et me voici collée à un homme exceptionnel, pour qui mon cœur s'emballait à chaque seconde et qui prenait soin de moi alors que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis 2 jours.

Ma coupure avait effectivement nécessité quelques points et une injection d'antibiotique afin de prévenir toute infection. Nous avions quelques peu modifié l'histoire expliquant comment je m'étais fait cette blessure, en racontant que je m'étais cognée à un rocher en tombant de cheval. Ethan et moi avions dû retenir un fou rire durant l'explication fournie au médecin, nous remémorant la réelle cause. L'important était que je pouvais travailler normalement et le docteur m'avait prescrit des antidouleurs en cas de crise.

Une fois de retour chez moi, je regardais Ethan, heureuse qu'il soit là. J'étais seule ici et j'avais trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il embrassa mes lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture.

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Si tu veux de moi, alors je serai ravie de rester.

**Epilogue**

Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus passé une nuit séparée. Cela fait 8 ans que j'ai débarqué à Woods Bay et ma vie a changé du tout au tout depuis ce jour, mais je ne regrette rien !

Aujourd'hui, je travaille à mon compte, ou devrais-je dire à notre compte. Ethan et moi avons monté un petit élevage de chevaux. Nous avons acquis une jument de lignée exceptionnelle : Labelle, qui nous a permis de lancer notre affaire. Et depuis ses premiers produits, nous avons une belle réputation dans la région, qui nous a permis de nous développer.

Talisman et Inoui partagent toujours leur parc, ce sont nos compagnons les plus fidèles et les balades au cœur des forêts environnantes sont toujours un réel bonheur.

Ce rêve qui ma guidé pendant toute ma vie, cette liberté recherchée depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ce rêve américain inaccessible, est devenu aujourd'hui réalité et je le vis au quotidien au côté de l'homme que j'aime.

Cette décision de tout quitter est définitivement la meilleure que je n'ai jamais prise.

**

* * *

**

Petites indications supplémentaires... les sites de Woods Bay, la Flathead Lake, les routes que j'ai cité, le Swan River Cafe, Bigfork... existent vraiment... je n'ai rien inventé, j'ai respecté à peu prés les distances pour les lieux de façon à ce que tout soit le plus réel possible.

**La cascade elle n'existe pas, la tenue de serveuse est inventée, ainsi que la maison de Pauline.**

**Bisous **

**Cha**


End file.
